The present invention relates to electric power generation and more particularly to remote control and monitoring of turbine-generators used in generating electric power.
In the generation of electric power, one or more turbine-generators may be located at a single generation plant and the total power generated by a power system is the sum of the process generated by the plants in the system. To match load demand and generated load and hold system frequency, and to provide for power exchange with other power systems, centralized power system supervision and/or control is required. At the plant level, plant centralized supervision and/or control is similarly needed for coordination of a steam generator and its turbine-generator and possibly for coordination of multiple generation units where multiple units are provided at a plant site.
To implement centralized control and/or supervision where digital controls and monitors are provided at the turbine level and at the higher control level, it is desirable to employ a digital data link. A related and coassigned patent application Ser. No. 390,471 is directed to the application of data link technology to the operation of steam turbines in the generation of electric power. The present invention is directed to the implementation of data validation techniques in such a digital turbine data linked controller.
The description of prior art herein is made on good faith and no representation is made that any prior art considered is the best pertaining prior art nor that the interpretation placed on it is unrebuttable.